


Persona 5 Royal: Akechi's Story

by Greenhi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Akechi Goro, Multi, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhi/pseuds/Greenhi
Summary: This an alternative universe where Goro Akechi is the persona 5 protagonist instead of Ren Amamiya/Akira Kurusu. Goro Akechi's dad, Masayoshi Shido, constantly abuses him. One day, he accidentally travels to the metaverse and awakens his persona. Years later, he meets people that also eventually awaken their persona as well. Goro Akechi was raised wrong, and through his friends, he understands that all the things that Shido made him do is wrong.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue 1: The Death Of Akechi Goro's Mother

Akechi couldn't believe it.

His mother was just brutally murdered.

Killed by Akechi's father, Shido, who was too drunk at the time. He smashed the beer bottle he was drinking into her face for no reason other than "she made him angry."

Why? Why Did this happen to him? Why did Shido think this was a good thing to do? He knew this might happen, but he didn't it would be this soon. How did her mother die like this? How _could_ her mother die like this? These questions raced through Akechi's mind, questions he still didn't know the answer to, as he sat there, still quietly staring at his mother's corpse.

The only person who truly loved him, was gone. Killed by some drunk man who Akechi once called his father. He wasn't even good enough to be a father. Heck, he wasn't even good enough to be a person. All his dad was a selfish bastard who only cared about himself and becoming prime minster. That's it. Nothing more nothing less.

"Get up Akechi, your moping shows your weakness," Shido said in a stern tone. He didn't want. He still didn't want to get up, but he had to. His dad was still drunk, and he didn't want to end up like his mother.

"Fine," Akechi murmured, knowing he had no other choices in the matter. What happened next however, was surprising to say the least.

"You know, I have a great idea," Shido says,"I need someone to help me with stealing someone's research in a few months, You should come work from me, and in turn I'll give you shelter." While Akechi thought the offer was dumb at first, but he realized this was an amazing idea. He could eventually take revenge on Shido by ruining his plans to become prime minster, while also having shelter. It was a brilliant idea, and he could finally get vengeance on Shido.

"Fine," he says, "I'll do it"

"Amazing," Shido smiles, "You'll start next week, for now pack your things, you're going to Shibuya tomorrow." Akechi wondered who he'd be stealing research from, but knowing shido, it could be anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was prologue 1 done. Hope y’all enjoyed!


	2. Prologue 2: The Death Of Wakaba Isshiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi is forced by Shido to kill Wakaba Isshiki in order to steal her research.

The first day at the job was a few weeks ago, and Akechi was already wanting to quit. But he couldn't, because if he did, he wouldn't get revenge. His revenge for killing his mother. He have to get his closure, no matter what. He had to. Shido told him to meet him at his office yesterday, so he complied. He didn't know what to expect, other than he had to steal someone's research. He had no idea who it was, or why he had to steal that person's research specifically, but if this was what it took to get Shido's trust, he'd do it. 

"Come in," Shido said in a hushed tone. Akechi opens the door to see a Shido doing a some paper work. 

"What job do I have to do today, clean the toilets?" Akechi asks jokingly. However, Shido was not amused.

"Today, you most steal a women by the name of Wakaba Isshiki's research," Shido says in a stern voice, "AND you have to kill her in the process." Akechi's eyes widened. He expected to steal someone's research, but to kill them too?

"Thank you, but I refuse the offer." Akechi says. Shido pulled out a gun from his pocket and held it up to Akechi's face.

"Accept," was all Shido said. Akechi wanted to decline. He wanted to say "no" and make it so no one else would get hurt by Shido's hands. But, just when he was about to say no, he had a thought. " _If I say no, what would stop Shido for asking anyone else who cares about their job more to kill researcher. If I say no, Shido would just ask anyone else to kill the researcher, I would never get revenge, and Shido would become prime minster and rule over Japan with an iron fist. So, as much as I don't want to, I have to do it."_

Akechi sighed, "Where does she live?"

* * *

After being given the address, Akechi left with a new mission. To kill Wakaba Isshiki and steal her research. He drives over to the house, just to see how the house looked like, and then he saw her. The women who he had to murder, just on the street, crossing onto the other side of the road. _“I can just kill her right now and end this!”_ Akechi thought _, “No, I should go back home and and formulate a plan. But then I might not have another chance!”_ Akechi went back and forth on killing her or not, but in the end, he ran her over. He got out of the car to look at the lifeless body, and reached into the pockets of her dead corpse. What he found was a phone and flash drive. He took both into his pockets, go into his car, and left. On his way back, he crossed Wakaba house and saw a young girl with long, orang hair, moping and crying. He assumed this was Wakaba's daughter. He felt remorse for her, as his mother was also brutally murdered. Akechi drove away, leaving himself with a sense of grief and sorrow. He knew he had to do it, but it didn’t change the fact he didn’t want to do it. 

* * *

Akechi comes back to his office the next the day, wondering what happen next. Akechi knocks on Shido's door, "Come in." Shido murmurs.

"I killed her," Akechi says in a sorrowful tone, "Here is the a flash drive, along with a phone I confiscated."

Shido smiles while being handed the phone and drive, "Brilliant, Akechi. Seems I underestimated you." Akechi gives a smile, but in his head, he realizes that killing her made him no better than Shido.

* * *

On the drive home, Akechi wonders what research was so important that he had to kill someone for it. Little did he know, that research was going to be important later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue 2 is finally done. One more prologue and then we start the actual story. sorry that the last part was kind of dumb, I kind of experienced a mental block, so I couldn't think of anything. Anyways, leaving a comment would be good, and bye!


	3. Prologue 3: An Encounter with The Metaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi accidentally travels to the metaverse and awakens his persona.

Yelling.

That's what Akechi heard in his nightmares. His victims yelling after killed them. he hasn't slept in so long, because he can't. He keeps on waking up.

It's been almost a year since Akechi killed Wakaba Isshiki, and since then he's been Shido's number one worker. Since then, he started working for a detective department, just to make an identity for himself. Working for the detective agency had made Akechi quite popular across the Tokyo, even appearing in Good Morning Japan. However, he still worked for Shido in secret, doing any of his dirty work. He didn't want to, but he has to earn his trust, so he can betray and kill him later. It's the only way, or so he thought.

Akechi didn't have any work in the on the day, and he decided to go visit the diet building. When he arrived, he saw Shido entering in the building. Akechi saw him talk with a diet member. The member was amazed by Shido's "Achievements" even going as far as to ask him if he could work for Shido. Akechi never understood why anyone would want work for that bastard. "Stupid Shido," Akechi muttered under his breath, "All he cares about is making the diet building his on by becoming prime minster. If he ever did become prime minister, he would just destroy everything, like steering a ship and crashing into an iceberg."

"Beginning navigation." Akechi thought he heard something from his phone, as he saw the world transform before his eyes.

"What the fuck." Akechi said, mesmerized at what he was looking at. He was on a ship, and the diet building was on that ship. Akechi looks around at his surroundings, wondering what happened to the world around, when suddenly 2 strange creatures sneak attacked him.

So, There he was. Getting beaten up by 2 creatures, 1 with a sword. _"So, this is how I die. I expected to manage to get revenge on Shido, maybe live a happy life. I might have gotten married and gotten kids even. But here I am, about to be killed by some unknown force."_

**"So, are you ready to realize the fact that the only way forward is to accept my help?"** A maniacal voice called out. Akechi was confused who he heard, however he would take any help he could get.

"Yes, I accept your help."

**"Alright, let us form a contract,"** Akechi felt an immense headache and he couldn't stop the pain. No matter how hard he tried to cease the pain, the headache got worse. It hurt so much.

**"I am thou, thou art I,"** the voice announced, **"Thou who art willing to wield thine own justice, call upon me! Show the strength of thy will, and wreak havoc!"**

"PEEEEEEERRRRRRSONAAAAAAAA!!!!" Akechi screams with a burning vengeance. He's never had this feeling and being so alive. He felt like he could kill and destroy anyone. "LOKI! KILL THEM ALL!" Akechi yells with a murderous rage. Before he knew it, both monsters were dead. Akechi smiled, "Now how do we get out how here."

**"I believe thou shalt use thy phone to teleport out out of here."** Loki said.

* * *

Akechi came back to the real world, and he couldn't believe what he previously saw. He knew it was time to go back home for the day, as fighting in the metaverse had left him exhausted. He opened his car door and started driving. Tomorrow was the anniversary of his mother's death, the day she dead. The only reason he's been doing all of this, and he had to ask, was it worth it? All of this, murdering so many people, just for revenge. Why did he kill so many, just avenge her. No, it was more than just to avenge her. It was to stop Shido AND getting revenge. He needed to stop Shido from becoming prime minster, so that the entirety of Japan isn't destroyed by his lack of leadership. He needed to save Japan, that's what he needed to do. That was his end goal in life.

* * *

"Come in," Shido said in a stern tone Akechi walked into the door to see Shido some doing paper work.

_"Is that all he does during his work days?"_ Akechi asks himself.

"So, I take you've gone to the metaverse?" Shido asked.

"The what?" Akechi asked back. He had no idea what Shido was talking about. Shido sighed.

"The weird world you visited yesterday, It's called a palace. It's part of something called the metaverse. A palace is a place of someone's distorted desires. It could theoretically make someone confess their crimes, or, more importantly, you can murder them." Shido smiled, as Akechi's eyes widened, "Oh, and if you're wondering how I know this, this was Wakaba's research." Akechi was confused,

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Akechi, you know about the metaverse, which means you can officially work as my assassin. You are the only one of my workers able to travel to the metaverse. Heck, even I couldn't travel to the metaverse. So, you are the only one who travel to the metaverse, at least that we know of." Shido smirked, "So, do you accept? I mean you have to." Shido smirked.

Akechi knew what he had to do. This was not another Wakaba situation, he had a choice. He could save so many lives, if he just said it. No one would have to die, if he just said no. "I refuse your offer."

"What?" Shido asks slamming his fist on the table, "You dare oppose me Akechi!"

"Yes, you will not take any more lives, I refuse your offer."

Shido sighed, "So, I'll give you one more chance. Do you accept my offer or not."

"No."

"Alright then, you don't have to work for me anymore, because you're fired. I'll hopefully never see you again,"

"You're not going to kill me?"

"No, I don't feel like it. I spare you for now." Shido says, switching into as serious tone, "However, if you ever come back, I will not hesitate to kill you." 

* * *

So there Akechi was, walking back home without anything else to do with his life. He still had the job at the detective department, but he couldn't stop him. He failed. How did things go down so quickly?

But, little did Akechi know, just as quickly as things went down, things would go back up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: That's all the prologues done, folks! Few things I want to say.  
> 1\. I was quite busy this week, so I couldn't write it very fast, so I apologize.  
> 2\. I want to try at least 1 chapter per week.  
> 3\. While not as busy as last week, I still am busy. So only 1 chapter this week. Next, I'm going to work on chapter 1, so stay tuned and remember to leave a comment!


	4. Prologue 4: A Meeting With The Yoshizawa Twi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi saves the Yoshizawa twins from a truck accident

Since the day Akechi was fired by Shido, he feels nothing. Well, nothing but pain. Everything hurts, and the pain won't stop.

It's been about over a year since he was fired by Shido. He still works for the detective agency. He was so much more busy over the past year because of his job. he's solved over 10 cases of murder. Ironic, because he himself has murdered a someone. He didn't train in the metaverse much, he's been too busy with the detective. He hasn't appeared much on television as much though, the news constantly has new things to talk about, obviously they need to move on. He wished he could do the same thing with the death of his mother, but he can't. The death of her won't get out his head. 

Akechi was walking out of his office. He had just finished his work at the office and was ready to get back home. However, it was raining cats and dogs and he forgot his umbrella at home. "Well, time to get incredibly wet," Akechi muttered under his breath. He was just about to cross the street to get back to his house, when he heard some yelling.

"Sumire, wait!" A girl with brown hair yelled. Another girl with red hair was running across the sidewalk and was about to run into a truck. Without hesitation, Akechi ran across the street to save the girl. 

"Move!" Akechi yelled. He attempted to pull her out of the way, but he didn't have enough time to. So, he just absorbed most of the blow from the truck. He had no idea what was going to happen. Was he going to die? Was there even a chance of survival. But before he could answer his own questions, his vision blurred, and he could only see darkness.

* * *

Before Akechi knew it, he was in the hospital. He could barely feel his left leg and left arm. He saw three people talking. One of which was the brown haired girl, and one was what he assumed was a doctor. The last person was Shinchi Yoshizawa, someone who worked at the same news station that he made a guest appearance on all that time ago.

"Dad, he's awake!" The brown haired girl yelled to Shinchi.

"You're awake, we've been waiting for you to wake up for about an hour." The doctor said.

"What happened?" Akechi asked.

"You saved a girl's life from a truck. You absorbed most of the blow." She continued, "Seems you need 2 months to recover." The doctor then realized that she was late for something.

"Crap, I have another appointment. We will give you more details later." After the doctor left, Shinchi slowly walked up to Akechi.

"It's been a while Akechi," Shinchi politely said, "I would like to thank you for saving my daughter." the brown haired girl looked on in shocked.

"Dad, you know this person?"

"Yes, he used to occasionally appear on Good Morning Japan. I haven't seen him in months." Akechi, at this point realized that someone was missing.

"Wait!" Akechi yelled, surprised, "What happened to the girl with the red hair?"

For the first time in conversation Shinchi stopped smiling. "She's alive, but in a comma for 3 months."

"I'm, very sorry to hear that."

"Thank you for your condolences," Shinchi looked at his watch, "Oh, I must be going. It was nice talking to you. 

"Likewise," Akechi calmly said, but quickly realized that the brown girl didn't follow him, "Are you staying here?"

"Yes, I want to thank the person that saved my sister," The brown hair girl smiled, "Oh, where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Kasumi Yoshizawa."

"Nice to meet you, Yoshizawa-San," Akechi shucks his hand out, “My name is Goro Akechi.”

”Nice to meet you, Akechi-senpai.” She says, taking the handshake.

"So, the girl who’s in a comma your sister?" Akechi watched as Kasumi’s smile faltered.

“Yes, but I’d prefer not to talk about it,” she said, but a nanosecond after she said that, Kasumi had a thought, “Akechi-senpai, um, can you help me with something?"

"What do you need?"

"So, me and my sister, Sumire, have been doing gymnastics for 10 years now. But lately, my sister has been acting weird lately and hasn't been performing as well, something about me getting all attention? Anyways, do you have any advice to help her?"

Akechi had to think a while to answer the question, "If I had to give you advice, I'd recommend giving her some space for a while. Let her take some time"

"Huh, I never thought of that. Thank you a lot Akechi-senpai!"

"No problem."

Then Kasumi asked, "Hey, can we exchange contact info?"

"Sure."

After sharing the info, Kasumi looks at the clock, "Well, thank you for the chat, but I have a gymnastics in 30 minutes, see you senpai!"

"I'll see you soon." Akechi says in the most joyful voice he had ever spoken with. He finally met someone who he could trust. Someone who he could quite possibly call a "friend." It had been a while since he could call anyone that, and Akechi wanted more friends. Thankfully, he only had to wait for a few more months to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! You expected chapter 1, but it was actually me, prologue 4! I recently read shrug_face's quartet fan-fic, and I really liked the idea of Akechi saving them instead of the usual "Ren saves both of them and ends up in the hospital with a broken leg." So I decided to do that, except worse. Few more things to mention.  
> 1\. I’m planning to start a new fan-fic, because I recently had a great idea, so be on the look out for that.  
> 2\. I’m sorry but I just don’t understand Japanese honorifics. So if they aren’t right, feel free to tell me.  
> 3\. I’ll try and get the next one out by the next Sunday, but school is starting next week, so I’ll be busy.  
> 4\. I made some changes to chapter 2 and 3, so check them out.  
> Anyways, remember to comment and goodbye!


	5. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining why I haven't been writing in this fic for a while.

Hey y'all, Greenhi here, explaining why this fic hasn't been updated in a while. There are 2 main reasons I haven't been writing in this fic.

1\. High school is a pain in the ass. It's really boring and the amount of homework that I have is outrageous, so I just don't have the time to write.

2\. My other fic, Ren and Yu, is in my opinion a cooler idea and more popular. I really want to focus on that fic more than Akechi's story, since I think I have a ton of ideas in that fic compared to that one. 

I'm very sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you, the readers, understand. Goodbye!

P.S I'm trying to get Ren and Yu's next chapter by the 13th.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fiction that I have created, so it would be great if you commented, whether it would be a compliment, a criticism, or a question. Also, this is an alternative universe, so a lot of things will be different. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and goodbye.


End file.
